Cosmetics in which dyes as a colorant are dissolved in water and water-soluble organic solvents and cosmetics in which pigments are dispersed in water and water-soluble organic solvents together with surfactants and water-soluble resins have so far been known as a liquid cosmetic of a type in which it is used with being stored in an applicator. When dyes are used for the liquid cosmetics, lines drawn by these liquid cosmetics are usually poor in durability. Accordingly, a pigment as a colorant and a surfactant as a dispersant are used, and a water-soluble resin is blended into the liquid cosmetics, whereby dispersibility and an adhesive property of the pigment are improved to uniformize color density of lines drawn by the liquid cosmetics and to enhance water resistance thereof.
Patent document 1, patent document 2 and patent document 3 relate to patent applications applied by the present applicant, and they provide eye makeup cosmetics comprising aqueous dispersions and liquid cosmetic applicators in which the above eye makeup cosmetics are stored in applicator vessels. The cosmetics disclosed in the above documents are excellent in a coating performance and provide satisfactory drawn lines. The cosmetics disclosed in the documents are preferred from the viewpoints that they contain lecithin and nonionic surfactants in large amounts and that they can completely be wiped with wet tissue. In contrary to this, however, they have a defect that they are inferior particularly in a water resistant adhesive performance.
Patent document 4 relates as well to patent application applied by the present applicant, and a liquid cosmetic applicator in which a liquid eyeliner cosmetic prepared by using particularly a pearl pigment is stored is provided therein. In the liquid cosmetic applicator, a fine eyeliner liquid is filled, wherein in order to stabilize the liquid, a viscosity at a specific shear rate is set to a prescribed numerical range, and hydrogenated lecithin, polyethylene glycol fatty acid esters and the like are used as a dispersion stabilizer. The liquid cosmetics disclosed above make it possible to draw fine eyelines, but involved therein is a defect that they are inferior in a water resistant adhesive performance because of the reasons that large particles are used and that 0.5% of hydrogenated lecithin and 0.5% of a polyethylene glycol fatty acid ester are added as stabilizing agents.
A liquid cosmetic characterized by comprising a pigment, water, a water-soluble polymer and glycols and having a viscosity of 1 to 50 mPa·s is disclosed in patent document 5. However, an emulsion and the like can not be added in the liquid cosmetic for achieving the above low viscosity, and it is easily presumed that defects are found in ooze resistance and water resistance due to the low viscosity.
An eyeliner cosmetic in which an inorganic pigment is dispersed by polyasparagic acid, polyglutamic acid and salts thereof and which is further blended with a polymer emulsion is disclosed in patent document 6. It is described herein that the eyeliner cosmetic has good dispersibility. However, it is presumed that it is difficult to provide the eyeliner cosmetic with ooze resistance and strong water resistance because of the reasons that the eyeliner cosmetic is blended with a large amount of a polyasparagic acid salt, which is an anionic surfactant, as a dispersant and that it is a cosmetic in which a viscosity of the liquid is controlled to a low level. In this respect, the same shall apply to patent document 7.
A liquid cosmetic described in patent document 8 has a viscosity value falling in a low viscosity range, and in such a liquid cosmetic containing an inorganic pigment as a component, almost all of inorganic pigments having a high specific gravity settle down quickly, so that it does not suit to actual use. Further, in the liquid cosmetic disclosed in patent document 8, the dispersant contained therein is restricted to a betaine type amphoteric resin, and therefore the water resistance is not necessarily satisfactory.    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No, 12924/1990    Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Publication No 66447/1992    Patent document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 231233/1998    Patent document 4: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Na 247833/2000    Patent document 5: Japanese Patent Publication No. 47529/1995    Patent document 6: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 175709/2004    Patent document 7: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Na 231614/2003    Patent document 8: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No, 73220/2003